sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zakonu
Zakonu is a character from Planet Chronia. Background Early life Zakonu is from Chronia in the year 3737, in a time where technology has far surpassed what it was like a millenium prior. During his years in school, he met his longtime friend and colleague Hartschia. The two hit it off surprisingly well and eventually married in the year 3726. During the time, Zakonu had worked on a new type of technology; time travel. Using a mineral known as Maktronium, Zakonu eventually did perfect temporal travel and the two scientists would plunge through time. The Hands of Time The first time frame Zakonu plunges into is the past; he unintentionally was right where he needed to be. The past had been infiltrated by one of Zakonu's other colleagues; another Kiruzu who had previously planned to patent time travel machinery before Zakonu made his. Seeing that the past would be in danger, he enlisted the help of those who would be considered heroes in Chronian history; Fyrum, Ehsu, and Gigavolt. During his time in the past, Zakonu also befriended the mysterious spider queen, Mother Rakhna, on pure accident. Eventually with her help, Zakonu would take down the "Mad Doctor" once and for all. Sketch Arena Tournament Zakonu saw opportunity in the Sketch Arena Tournament and filed a last-minute application for himself and his wife. Knowing that AnthonyM and co. wouldn't stand a chance without his help, he used his power of time manipulation to prevent the Brothers of the Onyx from causing any paradoxes, returning to his time as a paradoxologist, but never losing contact of the friends he made over at the tournament. Personality Positive Traits * Gentlemanly to many of the other Fighters. * Very laid-back and calm. * Confident about any encounter. Negative Traits * Can be a bit too curious. * Is very lazy due to "having all the time in the world." * Doesn't take too kindly to people who hit on his wife. Powers and Abilities * Mastery of timebending, due to a special Maktronium-embedded suit. * Skilled marksmanship with his signature photon gun. * Unparalleled knowledge of the Time Stream. * Inventive mind and many Zakonubots at his beck and call. * PASSIVE: Time Bender (Dodging an attack at the last second slows time for the opponent attacking.) * HYPER MODE: Turn Back the Clock (Zakonu turns back time, healing everyone to full HP; even enemies. WARNING: Do not use on enemies with high HP!) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Helmet: Screenface Helmet * Jumpsuit: Maktronium Timesuit Weapons * Blades: Maktron Armblades * Small Shooter: Photon Blaster Physical Appearance Zakonu wears a helmet with a TV screen on it, and said helmet has a facial-recognition feature, as well as holes for his orange horns and an antenna to communicate with his Zakonubots. He also wears a black, blue, and orange jumpsuit outfitted with glowing armor, deflector shields, and armblades. His face has four green eyes with black scleras, four dark-blue mandibles, and a light blue jaw. Merits * Gained the trust of Mother Rakhna. * Bested Lilleth in battle. * Formed the Clan of Mechanics. * Protected the flow of time from being altered on numerous occasions. * Taught a session of Paradoxology class to AnthonyM, Techo, Waitress Penny, Miss Techna, and Slymu. Trivia * Zakonu is only playable through a code within The Hands of Time #1-8. ** He and his friends are the only characters that require a comic's code to be playable. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Chronia Category:Characters from U16